Virgin lips
by 3Rika
Summary: Remake. Mikan ends up being a slave for Tsubasa the playboy. Mikan is in a school who Kiss and makeout for hobbys. She's already somewhat on the school presidents bad side. Once they find out mikan haven't had her first kiss what will happened?


**A Remake?**

**I tried to make a better storyline.**

**D:**

**Thanks for giving this a try.**

* * *

_I'm in a school full of Horn dogs. Everyone is kissing in the hallways, everyone is kissing in the classroom. Everyone is making out at lunch even. This school is way too romantic for me. I don't belong here..._

"Hotaru. I can't believe you of all people make out." Mikan sighed.

"It's the schools tradition." Hotaru blinked as she took a bite of her rice ball.

"Ruka used to like me but now you two are going out? Things are happening so fast." Mikan yawned as she slowly layed her head onto the green grass.

"If the school president finds out you haven't kissed before he'll be mad and force a kiss on you, or even expel you out of school." Hotaru informed mikan.

"Whatever I don't care." Mikan smiled as she slowly closed her eyes.

"Whats with that smile?" Hotaru asked mikan with a strange face.

"Nothing." Mikan grinned to herself.

~-~-~-

Mikan walked the halls in disgust. A Make out there. A Make out here. Mikan just stared at the ground minding her own business. She walked to her class to only see a line of girls luining up to get a 1 minute make-out session with Tsubasa. The playboy. Mikan glared at the girls waiting in line for his kiss. She also even glared at Tsubasa.

Tsubasa caught her glare.

"Lady's I think mikan deserves three minutes with me right now." Tsubasa grinned.

Mikan looked up when she heard his words. She saw a glare from every female in the the teacher was participating in the kiss!

"I got a boyfriend already." Mikan lied as she continued what she was doing.

"A kiss won't hurt him." Tsubasa smirked.

Mikan was annoyed of Tsubasa's ignorance so she got up from her chair and dragged him out the room.

"what is your problem!" Mikan shouted at him.

"I know you don't have a boyfriend." Tsubasa grinned.

"Now you're some sort of freaky stalker???" Mikan glared again at him.

"I know people." Tsubasa glared back.

"can you please stop trying to make me every women's worst enemy?" Mikan asked in a very kind voice.

"Okay fine but what's wrong with a kiss?" Tsubasa chuckled.

Mikan was about to throw up with those words.

"Umm. I'm about to confess to someone. I even made a cake." Mikan smiled and blushed.

"Who is this person?" Tsubasa asked as his voice roughened.

"None of your business." Mikan declared as she walked away.

"It is my business!" Tsubasa blurted out by accident as he grabbed mikan's wrist.

"How?" Mikan asked as her eyebrow went up.

". . ." Tsubasa gave mikan no answer.

Mikan smiled in triumph and broke free of his grip.

~-~-~-

"I can't believe i'm gonna confess to him." Mikan smiled to herself as she put the cake into a box. As she walked out she saw loan sharks.

Mikan ran back inside and slammed the door shut.

"I can't believe they are still trying to get money from me." Mikan hissed as she ran to get her bat.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.**

**SLAM!**

"Mikan! Give us the money your grandpa owes us!!!" A man yelled.

"He died damn it!" Mikna yelled from a room.

"To make money. You could always sell your body to us!" A Guy chuckled while turning red.

"Perverts!" Mikan yelled as she jumped out the room with her bat. She swung her bat at them. There were 2 guys only.

"Calm down. This isn't ladylike at all." A man grinned as he grabbed mikans bat from the end.

"You seriously think I'm that weak?" Mikan asked as she let go of her bat.

"Giving up already?" The other man giggled. "All you have to do is get on the bed naked. And let us play with you. Then you'll be debt free." A man giggled as he had a bloody nose.

"A man like you have no balls." Mikan sighed.

"Yes I do!" the guy yelled as he checked in his pants.

Mikan hurried to kick his Spot. It was a success and he cried on the floor.

Now there was the guy with her bat.

"I have a bat and I'm not scared to use it." He threatened her.

Quickly he swung the bat at her and manged to break a picture in a glass frame.

The men quickly ran away scared that neighbors heard the commotion.

Mikan cleaned up the mess and looked at the only photo she had of her and her grandpa.

"Well i'll have to hurry and go make that money." Mikan sighed.

Mikan grabbed her cake and carried a guitar on her back.

~-~-~-

"somethin bout the way  
somethin bout the way you look  
in my eyes  
you make everything so damn easy  
so easy that i dont got to worry bout a thing

and baby when we touch  
all i can see is the image of us  
sitting by the ocean  
just before the dusk  
sippin on a juice box and  
sand between our toes

this is the part when we say were in love  
and the part where we have our first kiss  
but this ain't a movie  
i know you cant come with me  
you got your life  
he better be treatin you right

just tell me you dont love me  
tell me you dont feel the same way that i do  
tell me i dont make you smile  
like i do when you walk in the room  
you're so hard to let go

this is the part when we say were in love  
and the part where we say it's forever  
but this ain't a fantasy  
i know you can't come with me  
you got your life  
he better be treatin you right"

A Voice so amazing sung aloud.

A Guys voice full of care.

"Hello?" Mikan smiled.

"Oh it's you." The guy stared at her.

"I wanted to say thank you from saving me last time." Mikan bowed.

"Name's Natsume. Yours?" Natsume smiled softly at her.

"My names Mikan" Mikan smiled.

"Weird name..." Natsume stared at her.

"How is my name weird???" Mikan pouted as she saw him laugh a little.

"It's nothing." He smiled.

"So you had a girlfriend or something?" Mikan asked.

"How'd you know?"

"Well the song sounded real."

"Oh."

Mikan blushed as natsume tuned his guitar

"Oh I wanted to give you this." Mikan smiled as she handed him the cake.

"Oh. Thanks." he said as he grabbed it and set it next to him.

Mikan hurried and took out her guitar.

"Mikan." Natsume said with a strong voice.

Mikan blushed at how he said her name. "huh?"

"Go play your music somewhere else. You're gonna steal my customers." Natsume pointed at a spot far away from him.

Mikan was red in embarrassment.

"Whatever. I'll be able to make more money than you any day!" Mikan yelled.

"Wanna bet?" Natsume smirked.

"You were supposed t be in white armor! But now you're like some cursed black cat!" Mikan Yelled.

"Lets see who'll make more money." Natsume smiled. "Polka." He grinned.

"Wasn't I wearing that yesterday...? " Mikan thought hard remembered. "The time you saved me I was wearing that!!" Mikan shouted.

"All Guys are perverts. You PERVERT!" Mikan was furious and picked up her cake and stomped to the other direction.

"I wanted that." Natsume said in a bored tone.

Mikan glared at him.

"Here!" Mikan smiled as she threw the cake at natsume.

Natsume quickly ducked.

**Splat!**

"What is this!!" A Guy yelled.

"Tsu...Tsubasa?!?" Mikan looked at him.

"Bye bye polka." Natsume smiled as he walked away with his guitar.

"Tsubasa i'm sorry!" Mikan kept begging for fogiveness.

"Please accept my apology." Mikan kneeled down.

"No." He grinned.

"Wha-"

"I'm not gonna accept your apology."

"Why not!?!" Mikan shouted.

"This is a 100,000 dollar shirt. And your filthy cake is all over it."

"Bu-" Mikan sighed. "Then what do you want me to do? Clean it?"

"I'm just gonna throw it away. Anyways you must agree to be my slave." Tsubasa smiled.

"Slave!?! No I'm not gonna be your slave." Mikan hissed.

"Only for a week." Tsubasa smiled as mikan slowly nodded her head.

"Fine then..."

~-~-~-~-~

"Mikan! Carry my stuff over to the classroom!" Tsubasa ordered as he was messing around with girls.

"fine..." Mikan pouted.

"Call me master to." Tsubasa grinned.

Mikan just ignored his request.

Mikan was n the third floor where the classroom was.

As soon as she set his stuff there she saw a crowd looking out the window.

Mikan also looked down the window in curiosity.

"A limo???" Mikan said in a confused voice.

"I heard he's gonna be our new school president." Mikan over heard girls talking.

"I hope he's hot!!" Girls giggled.

Then the men in black opened the door in the back.

Then mikan slowly saw someone she knew looked familiar.

"He's so HOT!" Girls squeeled as they ran down stairs.

"He...He's the..The new...." Mikan gulped hard in fear.

* * *

Lots of typos?

**Tell me what you think. :)**


End file.
